terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Septuplets
'''The Seuptuplets '''are a Post-Moonlord Boss which is essentially just the twins taken to the extreme. The Septuplets are seven separate flying eyes connected by multiple tendrils, each with its own attack pattern and life count. All must be killed in order to fully destroy the boss. The Twins are summoned using the Mechanical Eye at night, and must be defeated before dawn, otherwise they will kill every town NPC on the map (including the Clothier, which will then spawn Skeletron Ultimate, which is like skeletron prime but it had 1000 hands which all deal hundreds of damage. While the player is fighting Skeletron Ultimate, the Septuplets will blow up everything around the Player's spawn. If the player somehow defeats Skeletron Ultimate or if the Clothier wasn't alive before, 100,000 Dungeon Guardians spawn. These dungeon guardians are not normal dungeon guardians, because they automatically convert the world into Enragement Mode, which is like Expert but every enemy has several hundred thousand health but all weapons do 1 damage per second. The change always happens, even if you are on Normal or not. If the dungeon guardians are defeated, their death explosions will be so destructive it destroys the entire world except for Hell. Once that happens, 1 hundred Wall of Fleshes will spawn, and killing them will spawn another 100. Killing one after that will mean 200, then 400, and so on. This will go on forever. This may or may not melt your computer, and it is recommended to ask NASA to use their computers. If you survive until the end of the world, the Wall of Fleshes will dissapear. After that, the message "Nothing is approaching..." will appear. It looks like the Impending Doom Approaches message from the Moon Lord, but once a minute is over, every boss in the game will summon. If they are dead your computer will shut down. Forever. But considering you're using a NASA supercomputer, you may have to pay thousands of dollars, in real money. The Septuplets' boss music is Overworld Day. When it turns morning and the Septuplets are still alive, every single music will be played at the same time and your computer's sound willl be forced onto 100. Summoning They are summoned with a Mechanical Nuclear Bomb, which is crafted out of 10 Nukes, which are crafted with 100 Ultibombs, which are crafted with 100 Dynamite and 1 of each lunar fragment. Approximately, one hundred thousand dynamite are required aswell as 100 of each lunar fragment. It is crafted at a Demon Altar. Attacks Retinazer and Spasmatism are the same, but they just have boosted damage defense and health. Iricapture shoots no projectiles, but instead rapidly charges at the player with insane damage. When it reaches its second form, it charges until it is dead. Pupilazer shoots a deathray similar to the Moon Lord Head. It does this rarely in the first form, but it does them every few seconds in its second form. Ichornea is similar to Spasmatism, but shoots Golden Showers instead of Cursed Flames. Necroroid in its first form shoots bones at the player similar to a bone glove. In its second form, it shoots out four hands that reach out and grab the player, like Skeletron's hands. Pinkaract shoots out pink versions of ichor streams, which can be very deadly. When Pinkaract is killed, 50 Enraged Pinkies spawn. They each have 1,500 health and are very deadly. In Expert Mode, the Septuplets are much faster and have a 33% chance to shoot their projectiles every second, approximatly 1 every 3 seconds. In their second form, they all have a superdash like Eye of Cthulhu. In Master Mode, they start in their second form and permadash at 25% health. Notes Going below the surface, talking to any npc, benefiting from any form of buff, healing health and mana, using a mount, using a glitch, teleporting via a Wormhole potion / Rod of Discord results in the same side effects of not killing the Septuplets before day. Souls of Msfrflnblight can be used with Cobapalladimythrorichalcuadamantanium Bars and Rainbow Lenses to craft a Septuplet Staff. They summon all 7 of them, like the optic staff. Expert Drop The Shield of Everything is an upgrade to the Shield of Cthulhu. It has a dash with 250% increased distance, and deals 300 melee damage. It also has a 25% chance to inflict Cursed on the player. Trivia * Iricapture's name is a portmanteau of Iris and Capture. * Pupilazer's name is a portmanteau of Pupil and Lazer. * Ichornea's name is a portmanteau of Ichor and Cornea. * Necroroid is a portmanteau of Necro and Choroid. * Pinkaract is a portmanteau of Pinky and Cataract. Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Booses